Typical power cables generally have one or more conductors in a core that is surrounded by several layers that can include: a first polymeric semiconducting shield layer, a polymeric insulating layer, a second polymeric semiconducting shield layer, a metallic tape shield and a polymeric jacket.
Polymeric materials have been utilized in the past as electrical insulating and semiconducting shield materials for power cables. In services or products requiring long-term performance of an electrical cable, such polymeric materials, in addition to having suitable dielectric properties, must be durable. For example, polymeric insulation utilized in building wire, electrical motor or machinery power wires, or underground power transmitting cables, must be durable for safety and economic necessities and practicalities.
One major type of failure that polymeric power cable insulation can undergo is the phenomenon known as treeing. Treeing generally progresses through a dielectric section under electrical stress so that, if visible, its path looks something like a tree. Treeing may occur and progress slowly by periodic partial discharge. It may also occur slowly in the presence of moisture without any partial discharge, with moisture and discharge, or it may occur rapidly as the result of an impulse voltage. Trees may form at the site of a high electrical stress such as contaminants or voids in the body of the insulation-semiconductive screen interface. In solid organic dielectrics, treeing is the most likely mechanism of electrical failures, which do not occur catastrophically, but rather appear to be the result of a more lengthy process. In the past, extending the service life of polymeric insulation has been achieved by modifying the polymeric materials by blending, grafting, or copolymerization of silane-based molecules or other additives so that either trees are initiated only at higher voltages than usual or grow more slowly once initiated.
There are two kinds of treeing known as electrical treeing and water treeing. Electrical treeing results from internal electrical discharges that decompose the dielectric. High voltage impulses can produce electrical trees. The damage, which results from the application of moderate alternating current voltages to the electrode/insulation interfaces, which can contain imperfections, is commercially significant. In this case, very high, localized stress gradients can exist and with sufficient time can lead to initiation and growth of trees. An example of this is a high voltage power cable or connector with a rough interface between the conductor or conductor shield and the primary insulator. The failure mechanism involves actual breakdown of the modular structure of the dielectric material, perhaps by electron bombardment. In the past much of the art has been concerned with the inhibition of electrical trees.
In contrast to electrical treeing, which results from internal electrical discharges that decompose the dielectric, water treeing is the deterioration of a solid dielectric material, which is simultaneously exposed to liquid or vapor and an electric field. Buried power cables are especially vulnerable to water treeing. Water trees initiate from sites of high electrical stress such as rough interfaces, protruding conductive points, voids, or imbedded contaminants, but at lower voltages than that required for electrical trees. In contrast to electrical trees, water trees have the following distinguishing characteristics; (a) the presence of water is essential for their growth; (b) no partial discharge is normally detected during their initiation; (c) they can grow for years before reaching a size that may contribute to a breakdown; (d) although slow growing, they are initiated and grow in much lower electrical fields than those required for the development of electrical trees.
Electrical insulation applications are generally divided into low voltage insulation (less than 1 K volts), medium voltage insulation (ranging from 1 K volts to 65 K volts), and high voltage insulation (above 65 K volts). In low to medium voltage applications, for example, electrical cables and applications in the automotive industry, electrical treeing is generally not a pervasive problem and is far less common than water treeing, which frequently is a problem. For medium-voltage applications, the most common polymeric insulators are made from either polyethylene homopolymers or ethylene-propylene elastomers, otherwise known as ethylene-propylene-rubber (EPR) or ethylene-propylene-diene ter-polymer (EPDM).
Polyethylene is generally used neat (without a filler) as an electrical insulation material. Polyethylenes have very good dielectric properties, especially dielectric constants and power factors (Tangent Delta). The dielectric constant of polyethylene is in the range of about 2.2 to 2.3. The power factor, which is a function of electrical energy dissipated and lost and should be as low as possible, is around 0.0002 at room temperature, a very desirable value. The mechanical properties of polyethylene polymers are also adequate for utilization in many applications as medium-voltage insulation, although they are prone to deformation at high temperatures. However, polyethylene homopolymers are very prone to water treeing, especially toward the upper end of the medium-voltage range.
There have been attempts to make polyethylene-based polymers that would have long-term electrical stability. For example, when dicumyl peroxide is used as a crosslinking agent for polyethylene, the peroxide residue functions as a tree inhibitor for some time after curing. However, these residues are eventually lost at most temperatures where electrical power cable is used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,202 issued Mar. 13, 1979 to Ashcraft, et al. discloses the incorporation into polyethylenes of at least one epoxy containing organo-silane as a treeing inhibitor. However, a need still exists for a polymeric insulator having improved treeing resistance over such silane containing polyethylenes.
Unlike polyethylene, which can be utilized neat, another common medium-voltage insulator, EPR, typically contains a high level of filler in order to improve thermal properties and reduce cost. When utilized as a medium-voltage insulator, EPR will generally contain about 20 to about 50 weight percent filler, usually calcined clay, and is preferably crosslinked with peroxides. The presence of the filler gives EPR a high resistance against the propagation of trees. EPR also has mechanical properties which are superior to polyethylene at elevated temperatures.
Unfortunately, while the fillers utilized in EPR may help prevent treeing, the filled EPR will generally have poorer dielectric properties, i.e. a poorer dielectric constant and a poor power factor. The dielectric constant of filled EPR is in the range of about 2.3 to about 2.8. Its power factor is on the order of about 0.002 to about 0.005 at room temperature, which is approximately an order of magnitude worse than polyethylene.
Thus, both polyethylenes and EPR have serious limitations as an electrical insulator in cable applications. Although polyethylene polymers have good electric properties, they have poor water tree resistance. While filled EPR has good treeing resistance and good mechanical properties, it has dielectric properties inferior to polyethylene polymers.
Power factor increases with temperature. In addition it may continue to increase with time at high temperatures. Underwriters Labs MV105 rated cables must be able to survive 21 days at an emergency circuit overload temperature of 140° C. with less than a 10% increase in Dissipation factor. Filled EPR insulations are usually used in these applications.
Another class of polymers is described in EP-A-0 341 644 published Nov. 15, 1989. This reference describes linear polyethylenes produced by a traditional Ziegler-Natta catalyst system. They generally have a broad molecular weight distribution similar to linear low-density polyethylene and at low enough densities can show better tree retardancy. However, these linear-type polymers in the wire and cable industry have poor melt flow characteristics and poor processability. In order to achieve a good mix in an extruder, linear polymers must be processed at a temperature at which the peroxides present in the polymer prematurely crosslink the polymers, a phenomenon commonly referred to as scorch. If the processing temperature is held low enough to avoid scorch, incomplete melting occurs because of the higher melting species in linear polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution. This phenomenon results in poor mixing, surging extruder pressures, and other poor results.
Newer metallocene polyethylene co-polymers are more flexible and have been proposed for use as cable insulation but they also have generally poorer thermal stability, and may deform when exposed to high heat. They also suffer from higher electrical loss with AC current which may be measured by a factor called tan delta.
Polyethylene is the lowest cost insulation polymer for power cables but is the least flexible. Flexibility is desirable for installing cables in confined or limited spaces such as underground ducts, tunnels, manholes and in complex switching stations and transformer banks. EPR and EPDM are the most flexible insulation polymers but are higher in cost. Metallocene EPR, EPDM, ethylene-octenes, and ethylene-butenes have the desired flexibility at a lower cost.
1,2-dihydro-2-2-4 trimethylquinolines or “TMQs” are preferred antioxidants for filled LV, MV or HV cable insulations because of their good thermal degradation protection, low interference with the widely used peroxide cure systems and low cost. TMQs are not used in polyethylene insulation because of their propensity to cause staining.
Hindered amine light stabilizers or “HALS” are primarily used in clear plastic film, sheets or coatings to prevent degradation by light. HALS are used in unfilled polyethylene insulations. They are thought to prevent degradation caused by light emitted by tiny electrical discharges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,218 discloses an optically transparent polyethylene insulation formulation with a HAL in combination with a hydrolyzed ethylene vinyl acetate terpolymer. The compositions disclosed are stated to be useful for the prevention of degradation of the insulation by water trees.
EPDM type insulations have excellent resistance to water trees and have been used for over 30 years in AC cable insulations exposed to wet environments. In wet environments the dielectric loss characteristics of an insulation material may be more important to the end user than thermal stability properties. EPDM type insulations are also proven to perform in high temperature service in urban power networks. In these environments thermal stability may be most important to the end user. Filled insulations are opaque so they do not suffer from degradation caused by light emitted by tiny electrical discharges.
Metallocene polymers have shown much higher resistance to water trees than polyethylene but are not widely used as medium or high voltage AC cable insulation due to their higher AC loss, generally poorer thermal degradation resistance and higher cost than polyethylene. Metallocene polymers do have good acceptance of fillers and can be used for flexible, low temperature, low voltage or DC insulations. Unfilled polyethylene compositions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,218 are prone to staining when certain additives such as TMQ are present, as discussed above. WO 02/29829 uses the unfilled polyethylene composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,218 in an unfilled strippable insulation composition which contains a tetramethylpiperidine hindered amine light stabilizer additive.
Therefore, a need exists in the electrical cable industry for an additive system that improves the performance of filled insulation compositions including those using metallocene polymers as a base polymer or component of the base polymer.
The inventions disclosed and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,253 make use of lead containing fillers. European Patent Specification EP 1192624B1 discloses the well known concept that lead compounds are added to the insulating compositions for electric cables to prevent water trees, while also acknowledging the need to provide substantially lead-free insulation compositions for electric cables. EP 1192624B1 proposes the use of a specific elastomer terpolymer containing 5-vinyl-2-norbornene to provide an insulation composition substantially free of lead or its derivatives with satisfactory stability of dielectric strength over time along with resistance to the formation of water trees.
A need exists in the electrical cable industry for an additive system that improves the performance of lead-free filled insulation composition including those using metallocene polymers as a base polymer or component of the base polymer, without the use of special or custom polymers such as elastomer terpolymer containing 5-vinyl-2-norbornene as the base resin.